Zodiac Hope
by Violyne
Summary: Kyo has a sister? and why doesn't she affect the curse? and how does Yuki and Tohru fit into this? YukixSahara KyoxTohru and others this is only my second story, so have pity... plz r


Chapter 1-  
Kyo's Luck

Kyo looked out his window to the green woods flourishing in the spring air. He smiled to himself. It had been two months since he and TOhru had been going out. At first, Yuki had been very depressed, since Tohru chose him over Yuki. Until about 2 weeks ago, Yuki hadn't spoken a word to anyone, he never ate, and he never came out of his room. But now, he is finally staring to move on. He stared hanging out with friends again, eating, and even smiling and laughing around with us. He did all these things with a smiling face, but I knew that inside, it ripped out his heart, and tore it in two. Kyo looked at the clock. It was eleven a.m. He turned from the window and got dressed. It was Christmas break, and he only had one more semester, before he was to be put in confinement. The thought of never seeing TOhru again scared him more than anything else. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, since Tohru was at Hana-jima's with Arisa. He sat down at the table in a state of depression mixed with lonliness.

"So Kyo... since our lovely Tohru is away, what is the chef to make his royal writerness this morning." Shigure sang in an abnormally cheerful mood.

"Take-out. I don't make food for dogs that beg." Kyo got up from the table, straightened his shirt and left the room. 

"Oh Kyo! You are so mean to me!" Shigure sobbed, trying to get sympathy food... but as you guessed, it didn't work.

Kyo walked down the hallway, and grabbed his jacket from the closet, and opened the door, about to go outside when he heard Yuki behind him.

"Kyo? Where are you going, is everything okay?" Yuki asked in a worried tone.

Kyo turned to face his friend. "Yeah, I'm just a little upset that i only have a little longer with Tohru, before I have a cold dark room blocking my what could be a future."

Yuki's eyes narrowed sadly. "I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do, let me know."

Kyo starred at the floor mummbling something, then looked at Yuki straight in the eyes with a desperate look on his face. "There is something that you can do..."

"What is it Kyo?" Yuki asked. The look of desperation on Yuki's face made his stomache churn.

Kyo walked up to Yuki, fell at his feet and started crying. "P-P-Please... look after Tohru. Go out with her, make her happy...make-make her forget me. PLEASE!"

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "O-Okay."

Kyo stood up to look Yuki in the eyes. "Thank you." He said wiping away his tears.

Yuki looked around as Kyo put on his jacket. "So... um... where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go see my father for awhile (Shishou finally convinced Kyo that he always had been the son that could call him father.) Tell Tohru that I will be back around 4 tonight."

Kyo thanked his friend again, and walked out the door. Kyo walked along the dirt path, but something at the park made him stop. He turned to his left, to see a couple cuddling underneath the trees. A sharp pain tore at his chest. He turned away quickly racing down the path, until he reached the dojo. 

When he reached the door, he knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, Kunimitsu answered the door.

"Aaaahhh... Kyo, so nice of you to come by." He greeted Kyo as he walked in and took off his shoes. "Kazuma-san is in the kitchen cooking." He told him smiling.

Kyo's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" Kunimitsu looked at him with a confused expression.

Kyo dashed off to the kitchen. "Don't you know that HE can't cook?" He yelled behind him. When Kyo reached the kitchen, he saw Shishou humming an unrecognizable tune to himself, while the stove was burning, and something unnatural oozed out of the microwave. 

Kyo stood there amzed that he could be happy, when his kitchen was on fire. He stayed there for a moment before he snapped back into his senses. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! Didn't i tell you that if you wanted a cooked meal to either have me or Kunimitsu do it?" He yelled as he hurried about the kitchen cleaning everything up, and fixing a REAL meal. Shishou smiled at Kyo, then his face flooded with worry.

"Kyo, what's wrong? I sense great sadness in you." He looked at him with a father's worry Kyo couldn't resist.

Kyo sat down and put his face in his hands and began to cry. Shishou put a comforting arm around Kyo. "I can't take it! I only have a couple more months with her, before I will never see her again. Isn't there anything that i can do to keep this from happening? Please... you have to helpme, I'm desperate."

Shisou looked at Kyo's tear stricken face. He sighed. "The only way to aviod this future my son, is to break the curse. Akito cannot control people not possessed by the curse, but he can hurt them. That's why I am still alive and free."

Kyo looked at him wiping his eyes. "But how is the curse broken. It-it's impossible. No one knows how, except Akito, and I strongly doubt that he would tell me if I asked." 

Shishou smiled slyly. "No one you say? Are you sure about that?"

"You know, don't you?" Kyo said in awe.

Shishou smiled at him fondly. "I have a good idea." he replied simply. 

"Could you tell me? I'll do anything you ask. I'll come to the dojo everyday of the week, I'll serve as your servant..." Kyo begged.

Shishou looked taken aback. "Do you really think that you need to do something for me to save my only son?"

"So, you'll tell me?" Kyo asked.

"Yes"

Tohru sat at the end of Hana-jima's bed lost in thought. Shishou had given her as much information as he could, on how to break the curse. She had it mostly figured out, she just didn't know how to do it. She started to think of possible ways whenever Arisa called out to her.

"How do you do it Tohru? How do you put up with Kyo? I mean you're going out, AND you live together! I think that's a bit suspicious. Don't you Hana?" Uo blurted out.

Hana looked at Uo with a smirk on her face. "I think that it's cute. And don't you think you are over reacting a bit? If I remember right, aren't you and Kureno searching for a place?"

Arisa blushed. "Yea well... um... where's Megumi? Haven't seen him for a while."

"I'm right here. I have been for the past couple hours." said Megumi coming out from behind the door.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think I remember you being there. So anyways, uh... what's new?" Arisa asked trying to change the subject.

Tohru looked at the clock. It was 4 p.m. "Oh my god! 


End file.
